The Riveras Insert 4 - The Bigger Picture
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: October 1999: Kevin and his seventh-grade classmates go on a residential trip.


Kevin and Jandro were standing in front of a dilapidated wooden building, staring up at a faded sign above the door that read _Boys' Washroom_.

'Not very inspiring, is it?' said Kevin.

'Maybe it's better on the inside,' said Jandro.

'Well,' Kevin sighed, 'I guess we'll just have to take a look and see.'

Jandro and Kevin entered the washroom. Taking in their surroundings at a glance, their faces fell.

'It doesn't look like it's been updated since the fifties!' said Jandro.

'Or cleaned, by the smell of it,' Kevin added. 'I can't believe we had to pay a hundred and fifty dollars a head to come to this crappy place!'

'The activities should be fun,' Jandro pointed out. 'Oh no, Kev, look – a communal shower!'

'Jesus,' said Kevin, 'why do those horrible things even exist? I'm not getting in there, no matter what anyone says!'

'Me either,' said Jandro. 'We'll just have to stand in our underpants in front of the washbasins and take pirate baths.'

'We'll absolutely _stink_ if we do that for a week... a week during which we'll be doing vigorous physical activity, all day, every day!'

'That's better than the alternative, dude.'

Kevin made a face and nodded in agreement. He then went over to a door labelled _Toilets_ and pushed it open, before physically recoiling and covering his nose.

'Oh, Jesus Christ!' Kevin exclaimed. 'They have _chemical_ toilets, Jandro!'

* * *

Jandro and Kevin were still complaining to each other as they came back out into the daylight. They saw Lucy emerging from a noticeably less dilapidated wooden building that was labelled _Girls' Washroom_, so they made a beeline towards her.

'Hey,' said Lucy, fixing Kevin and Jandro with a smile. 'Our washroom's not as clean as it could be. How about yours?'

'It's less clean than I ever would've believed possible!' said Kevin.

'Plus it has a communal shower!' Jandro added.

'Oh, that's too bad,' said Lucy. 'We get private showers, which I guess isn't fair.'

'I'll say it isn't!' said Jandro.

'You lucked out this time, Luce,' said Kevin.

'Yeah, I guess I did,' said Lucy. 'Sorry about that.'

'Do you have flushing toilets as well?' Jandro asked.

'Yes,' said Lucy, looking slightly confused, 'of course we have flushing toilets. Don't you?'

'No!' said Jandro. 'They're those horrible chemical ones!'

'I seriously think we should find someone to complain to about this,' said Kevin.

'There's nothing anyone can do about it for now, though, is there?' Lucy reasoned. 'You'll just have to suck it up and use the facilities on offer, but I don't guess that'll do you any harm. After all, girls _do_ have a price to pay where bathrooms are concerned!'

Jandro and Kevin exchanged a somewhat uncomfortable look.

'Still, it _is_ too bad,' Lucy went on. 'I'll come and help you find someone to complain to.'

'Even though it won't do _us_ any good, huh?' said Kevin, shooting Lucy a wry smile.

'Right!' Lucy grinned back at him. 'Sometimes you have to look at the bigger picture, Kev.'

* * *

Two climbing walls stood side by side in the middle of a field, each with a small group of people standing at its base. Kevin, Catherine, Tom Jennings and Katie Dawson were gathered around one wall, while Lucy, Jandro, Mark Warner and Michelle Holmes were gathered around the other. Martin and Phoebe were acting as chaperones, their pens and clipboards poised and ready for action; Phoebe was looking after Kevin's team, while Lucy and Jandro's team was being chaperoned by Martin. Ella, letting out vocalisations of exertion at regular intervals, was steadily climbing down the wall that had Martin, Lucy, Jandro, Mark and Michelle peering up it.

'Now, keep your hair away from your figure-eight repelling device!' Martin called up to Ella.

'Okay, Martin!' Ella called back.

Meanwhile, Michael was at the very top of the other wall, silent and unmoving. Phoebe, Kevin, Catherine, Tom and Katie all had their eyes glued to him.

'Is he stuck?' said Tom. 'I think he's stuck.'

'Michael!' Kevin called up to his motionless teammate. 'Are you okay?'

No answer was forthcoming. Kevin adopted an expression of serious concern.

'We're supposed to have the whole team climb up _and_ down in ten minutes or less!' said Katie. 'How much longer do we have, Phoebe?'

'Just over two minutes,' said Phoebe, consulting a stopwatch.

'Michael's gonna lose the points for all of us!' said Katie. 'He's so selfish!'

'I'm sure he's not doing it on purpose, Katie,' said Kevin. 'Maybe I should go up and help him. Do you guys think I should go up and help him? I'm gonna go up and help him.'

'Oh no, Kevin, don't!' said Catherine. 'Michael's horrible – he wouldn't do the same thing for you!'

'That's no reason for me not to do it for _him_,' said Kevin. 'Besides, sometimes a leader has to lead.'

'He doesn't deserve your help,' Catherine said firmly.

'We need those points – all of us!' said Kevin. 'We're supposed to be a team, after all. Besides, the guy's in trouble and he could do with some support... and as team captain, it's up to me to give it to him.'

Kevin hauled himself onto the climbing wall and quickly ascended to the top. He came to a halt when he was abreast of Michael, who immediately shot him a suspicious look.

'Are you okay, Michael?' Kevin asked quietly.

'I can't get down,' Michael replied, somewhat guardedly.

'Don't worry,' said Kevin, 'I'm going to help you.'

'Didn't you hear me?' Michael snarled. 'I simply can't do it!'

'Sure you can,' said Kevin. 'You got up here okay, so logically you're perfectly capable of getting back down again. Like I said, I'm going to help you. Are you ready?'

Michael frowned at Kevin for a few seconds, then his expression softened and he nodded.

'Okay,' said Kevin, 'I'm going to put my left hand on your right shoulder. Is that cool with you, Michael?'

'Yeah,' said Michael, 'okay.'

Kevin gave Michael an encouraging smile, then placed his hand as he had described. He felt Michael shaking slightly beneath his grip.

'Okay, now we're going to make the descent together,' said Kevin. 'Don't be afraid to lean back if you feel you want to – I can take quite a lot of your weight.'

'Okay,' said Michael. 'Let's get on with it.'

Slowly but surely, Kevin talked Michael down the wall. Ella had reached the bottom of the other wall and was watching the spectacle with obvious interest, along with every member of both teams and the two chaperones.

'Are we almost on the ground?' Michael asked Kevin.

'Yes,' said Kevin, 'it's only a couple more feet. Just put your left foot down diagonally... that's right, and now follow with the other... okay, and then just one more step...'

Michael followed Kevin's instructions and then hurled himself backwards off the wall, shaking off Kevin's hand as he did so. Kevin then also jumped to the ground, and Phoebe consulted her stopwatch.

'Nine minutes, fifty-eight point seven seconds,' she announced. 'Congratulations, guys – you get full marks.'

Catherine grinned, Tom and Katie high-fived, and Kevin gave Michael a warm smile, which was not returned.

'Also,' said Phoebe, 'I'm awarding ten bonus points for excellent leadership on Kevin's part.'

There were groans of protest from the other team, and even Martin looked slightly put out.

'You have that kind of power, Phoebe?' Tom asked.

'Of course I do, Tom,' said Phoebe. 'Martin and I are fully inducted Little Canada chaperones for the week.'

'Is she telling the truth, Martin?' asked Mark Warner.

'I'm afraid she is, Mark,' said Martin.

'Okay, guys, we need to get moving now,' said Phoebe. 'We don't want to miss our window for the platform leap.'

* * *

The two teams walked to the platform leap together, led by Martin and Phoebe. Katie and Michelle immediately fell into step with each other. Catherine was looking mournful and lonely so Lucy fell into step beside her, eliciting a grateful smile.

'Did you see what happened with Michael Conway, Chelle?' Katie whispered to her friend.

'I sure did,' Michelle whispered back. 'And he wants everyone to think he's a tough guy!'

Michael scowled at the whispering girls for a few moments, then Ella came up beside him.

'Are you okay, Mikey?' she asked softly.

'Of course I'm okay!' Michael replied, somewhat heatedly. 'Why wouldn't I be okay?'

'I know you, Mike,' said Ella. 'There's nothing wrong with accepting help when you need it, but –'

'I _didn't_ need it!' said Michael. 'I could've gotten down just fine by myself! Rivera showed me up in front of everyone – he's cruising for a bruising!'

'Don't go looking for a fight with Kevin,' Ella advised. 'He's a sweetie. Plus he's bigger than you and he might well kick your ass.'

'Your precious Kevin can _kiss_ my ass!' Michael snarled. 'Thinks he's so perfect, being an excellent team leader and earning us bonus points! And he's not _so_ much bigger than me, you know!'

'You're not planning to thank him for helping you out, then?' said Ella, frowning slightly.

'I'd rather stick my dick in a nest of ravenous, flesh-eating ants!' said Michael.

'You want to know what _I_ think, Mike?' said Ella. 'About what _you_ really think, I mean. I think you like Kevin, and you want him to be your friend.'

'Me? Like Rivera?' said Michael. 'You don't know what you're talking about, Ella. _You're_ the one who likes him, you've made no secret of that!'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Ella snapped.

'I've seen the way you look at him!' said Michael, scowling deeply.

'I hardly _ever_ look at him!'

'Yeah, right! I _do_ have eyes in my head, you know! You have the hots for Kevin, don't you?'

'Mike, _you're_ the one I want to be with,' Ella said firmly.

'Maybe I am,' said Michael, 'but I notice you're not denying what I said!'

'Well, so what if I find Kevin attractive?' said Ella. 'I found _you_ attractive first, Mike, and I still do! Plus I really, really like you – though not so much when you're being like this – and I'm very happy you're my boyfriend!'

Michael looked away and muttered, 'Yeah, you're happy _for now_!'

Ella frowned, came to a halt, grabbed the front of Michael's fluorescent safety vest, pulled him round to face her, pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply. Fifteen seconds later, everyone had stopped to watch this new spectacle.

'Hey!' Martin called irritably. 'Ella Williams and Michael Conway, stop that right now!'

Ella pulled away and let go of Michael's vest. They both took several deep breaths.

'You... you've never kissed me like that before, Ella,' Michael remarked.

'I know,' said Ella. 'Did you enjoy it?'

Michael smiled, looked down at his feet and said, 'Yes.'

'Me too,' Ella grinned, as Michael looked back up to her face. 'We must do it again, sometime real soon!'

'Ella and Michael, will you please come over here right now!' Phoebe shouted to them. 'Everyone else is ready for the platform leap and you're keeping us all waiting!'

'Ella, you're supposed to be leading this team!' Martin added. 'I'm tempted to deduct five points for poor leadership!'

'Ooh, go on, Martin!' Tom said eagerly.

'I'm sorry, Martin,' Ella said as she came up, fluttering her eyelashes at him and looking as innocent as she could. 'Please don't do that.'

'Well... okay,' said Martin. 'I won't do that, Ella.'

Phoebe gave Martin a very dirty look, then a small woman in a Little Canada uniform appeared out of nowhere with a large collection of safety equipment.

* * *

A short time after the platform leap had been completed by both teams, Michael and Mark found themselves standing side by side under the communal shower in the boys' washroom.

'It's true what they say, isn't it, Conway?' said Mark. 'Never judge a book by its cover!'

'What are you talking about, Warner?' Michael asked warily.

'You don't look like the kind of guy who'd ever need help with any physical activity,' said Mark. 'But you sure needed it on the climbing wall, didn't you?'

'I just froze up there,' said Michael. 'It can happen to anyone.'

'I know you hated having to get rescued by Rivera like that,' said Mark, grinning all over his face. 'It was the same as if he'd climbed up there and ripped your nuts off with his bare hands!'

Michael scowled and said, 'We were supposed to be learning the value of teamwork, Warner, but I expect you missed that.'

'I didn't see any teamwork from you and Rivera – _he_ was the one doing all the work!'

'Look, there's nothing wrong with accepting help when you need it. Rivera's a real nice guy and he makes an excellent team leader. I'm glad he helped me. Do you hear me, Warner? I'm glad!'

Mark adopted an annoyingly smug expression and said, 'Ah, now I understand everything perfectly!'

Michael gave Mark a filthy look and said, '_What_ do you understand perfectly?'

'It's obvious you've been nursing some pretty strong feelings about Rivera ever since you met him,' said Mark. 'All the guys have noticed; not just me. We all thought you were scared he was gonna kick your ass and steal your girlfriend, but now I can see just how wrong we were!'

'You can, huh?' said Michael, dangerously softly.

'Yeah,' said Mark, giggling uncontrollably. 'Obviously the truth is that you want Rivera for yourself, and you see Ella as a barrier between the two of you. I didn't have you figured for a homo, Conway, but I guess I can't deny the truth when it's staring me in the face. I'd better get _my_ sweet cheeks out of here before you start finding them too tempting to resist!'

Michael watched Mark's retreating back for a few seconds with a grim look on his face, then he ran towards it.

Jandro entered the washroom just in time to see Mark emerging from the shower. He was about to avert his eyes from the sight of Mark's naked body, but then Michael ran up behind Mark and shoved him forcefully into a row of clothes hooks.

'Oh my God!' Jandro gasped in horror.

Michael grabbed Mark by the shoulder and hauled him back into an upright position. Jandro turned around and ran from the washroom.

* * *

On the scrubby area of grass between the two washrooms, Kevin and Lucy were talking together.

'No, you're absolutely right, Kev,' Lucy was saying. 'The ropes were very confusing. Vicky kept insisting that one of them was red and one of them was orange, but they were both exactly the same colour!'

'I wish my team had listened to Vicky more, though,' said Kevin. 'I was the only one who detached a rope before I jumped, and I know we lost points for that. I wasn't sure it was the _right_ rope I was detaching, of course, but luckily it was.'

Lucy laughed, then she said, 'You have to pity poor Tom Jennings, though, don't you? It must've been really embarrassing for him, having to be rescued by the truck like that.'

'More embarrassing than Michael having to be rescued from the climbing wall by me?'

'I'd have thought so, yeah.'

'Michael already hates me, and now he probably thinks I've shown him up in front of everyone,' Kevin sighed. 'I hope he's not gonna insist on fighting me at some point in the near future.'

'You could kick his ass easily, Kev!' said Lucy.

'Maybe I _could_ kick his ass,' said Kevin, 'although maybe not _easily_, but I really don't want to have to do it at all, Luce.'

As Kevin said this, Jandro came running out of the boys' washroom and dashed up to Kevin and Lucy with an air of panic about him.

'You guys won't believe what's happening in there – Michael's beating the crap out of Mark Warner for no reason!' Jandro announced dramatically. 'I saw everything – it was a totally unprovoked attack from behind!'

'You have to stop him, Kev!' said Lucy. 'Mark Warner's a putz, but he doesn't deserve to have his ass kicked by an even bigger putz for no reason.'

'Yeah, Kev,' said Jandro, grabbing his hand, 'you have to come and sort it out!'

'I don't know,' said Kevin, looking very uncertain. 'Shouldn't we get Martin?'

'Martin can't really stand up to Michael physically, Kev,' said Lucy. '_You're_ the only one who can do that!'

'I am?' said Kevin.

'Yes!' Lucy and Jandro said firmly.

'Okay,' said Kevin, 'I guess I'd better go do it, then.'

As Kevin and Jandro ran towards the washroom, Jas Fenton came up to Lucy with a disagreeable look on her face.

'What were you saying about my boyfriend just now?' Jas demanded.

'Um... nothing, Jas,' said Lucy. 'Well, nothing _much_. I was saying how unlucky he was on the platform leap, that's all.'

'Damn right he was unlucky!' said Jas. 'Katie and Michelle told me all about it, and what happened to Tom could easily have happened to anyone, even your perfect boyfriend Kevin!'

'Kevin's not my boyfriend,' Lucy said patiently. 'I'm sure he isn't perfect either, despite his many excellent qualities.'

'My team did the platform leap first thing this morning, and we all thought it was really confusing!' Jas continued. 'Tom just got unlucky to need the truck, and if you go around saying anything different –'

'But that's exactly what I _was_ saying, Jas,' said Lucy. 'You really shouldn't judge people when you're not in possession of the full facts, you know.'

Jas gave Lucy a suspicious look; Lucy turned and walked unhurriedly to the girls' washroom. When she reached the door, she was forced to step aside as Catherine and Stephanie emerged in a flurry of giggles, linking arms and looking infinitely happy to be back in each other's company.

* * *

Kevin entered the boys' washroom to find Michael and Mark locked in an obvious confrontation, both completely naked and dripping with water. Michael had his left hand around Mark's throat, and his right fist was drawn back to strike. Mark looked utterly terrified.

'Michael, don't!' Kevin exclaimed.

'Get lost, Rivera!' Michael snarled. 'This is none of your business!'

'I'm sure we can work things out some other way,' Kevin persisted. 'Why don't you let Mark go, huh?'

'I owe Warner a knuckle sandwich,' said Michael, 'and I have another one that I'd be more than happy to give to _you_ afterward, Rivera, if that's what you want!'

Mark let out a whimper as Michael flexed the fingers of his right hand and then reformed his fist. Scowling now, Kevin took a step towards them. Michael immediately let go of Mark, who crumpled to the ground in a heap.

'Whatever,' Michael muttered, looking down at his own feet, 'I'm totally over this now anyways.'

Kevin and Jandro watched Michael bouncing back towards his nearby pile of clothes, while Mark dragged himself onto a bench and pulled on his underpants with a hunted look on his face.

* * *

Both fully clothed at last, Michael and Mark stalked out of the washroom and went their separate ways. Michael pushed his way past Tom, who was cowering away from Jas.

'What the hell are you trying to do to me, Jas?' Tom asked, in an unnaturally high voice.

Jas frowned and said, 'I'm _trying_ to make you feel better about what happened to you on the platform leap!'

'I feel _fine_ about what happened to me on the platform leap!' said Tom. 'I really don't need you jumping me like that.'

'Ella and Michael do it!' Jas cut across him. 'With tongues and everything! Katie and Michelle told me all about it.'

'Jas,' said Tom, 'I can't tell you how happy I am that you're my girlfriend, but I do _not_ want you doing to me what I saw Ella do to Michael!'

'Not yet anyway, huh?' said Jas, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

'Quick snuggle?' Tom suggested, holding out his arms.

'Okay,' said Jas, walking into his embrace. 'I guess that'll do for now.'

* * *

Left alone together in the washroom, Kevin and Jandro were standing in their underpants in front of the washbasins.

'Well,' said Jandro, 'shiver me timbers, matey! Do you want some of this toilet paper to scrub off the worst of the filth?'

'I think we're alone now, Jandro,' said Kevin. 'Maybe the two of us _should_ take a quick shower. I mean, I think I'd be okay with that... I _know_ I'd be okay with that... if you would be.'

'I really would be, Kev,' said Jandro, fixing Kevin with a smile, 'but if we do it, somebody might come.'

Just to prove Jandro right, Tom entered the washroom looking very happy with life, took off all of his clothes and sauntered into the communal shower. Jandro and Kevin exchanged a look, then Kevin dipped his hands into the basin and accidentally sloshed a load of ice-cold water onto the front of his underpants, completely soaking the thin material. He screeched shrilly; Jandro laughed.

'Like you said, dude,' Kevin grinned at him, 'shiver me timbers!'

* * *

When Kevin and Jandro emerged from the washroom, both wearing dressing gowns and sneakers, they found Ella lying in wait.

'Hi, Kevin,' said Ella, smiling attractively at him.

'Hi, Ella,' said Kevin.

'Mike won't tell you this himself,' said Ella, 'but he's really, really grateful to you for helping him out on the climbing wall. So I just wanted to say on behalf of us both, thanks for being a really great team leader and a really great guy.'

'That's okay,' said Kevin. 'Really, I hardly did anything at all.'

Ella smiled, then she looked Kevin up and down and said, 'The Incredible Hulk to the rescue, huh?'

'I'm not a superhero, Ella,' said Kevin.

'I don't know so much, Kev,' said Ella. 'I think maybe you are and you just don't know it yet.'

With that, Ella turned and walked back towards the nearby camp ground. Kevin noticed that Jandro had started to giggle.

'What?' said Kevin.

'Oh my God,' said Jandro, 'she totally has the hots for you!'

'Oh, she does not,' said Kevin, somewhat awkwardly.

'She _does_!' said Jandro. 'You should ask her out, Kev. She'd dump that psycho Michael in a heartbeat if she thought she could have you instead!'

'I'm sure she wouldn't,' said Kevin.

'Of course she would!' said Jandro. 'You're a prize catch and Ella knows it! Why don't you go after her and kiss her on the lips and see how she reacts? I bet she'd at least let you get your hands on her dirty pillows and give them a squeeze – she certainly _has_ a pair! You'd like to do that, Kev, wouldn't you?'

'No!' Kevin said sharply. 'You should never judge other people by your own standards, Jandro.'

'I'm sorry, dude,' said Jandro. 'I was only kidding around.'

'I know you were, buddy,' said Kevin, giving him a smile and a squeeze on the shoulder. 'I just... I really wish Ella _and_ Michael would leave me alone for the rest of my life!'

'_Entiendo_, _amigo_,' said Jandro. 'And I don't believe you're ever gonna change your mind about _that_!'


End file.
